Surprise, ka?
by CyeDessy
Summary: Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misi penting. Namun ia msh hrs melaksanakan satu misi kecil dari Naruto sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Misi apakah yang diberikan Naruto pd Sasuke yg membuat Sasuke harus berkeliling Konoha utk mencari teman-teman seangkatannya? Check this fict out for the answer :) / Birthday Fict for Uchiha Sasuke / Banjir TomatCeri III / Fict khusus utk Summer Dash


**Surprise, ****_ka_****?**

**By : CyeDessy-Uchiha'chan**

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-_jisan_ forever

**Pair :**

Sasuke X Sakura (foreva)

**Warnings :**

Canon, OOC (maybe), A Lil bit Typo (maybe), fluff, etc.

**Genre :**

Family & Friendship

.

.

**Don't like? Just don't read this fict! :)**

.

.

_**Hope you can enjoy it and mind to give me your feedback?**_** :D**

* * *

Tiga orang pria bertopeng _anbu_ terlihat memasuki gerbang _Konohagakure_. Satu di antara mereka mendekati pos pengamanan di dekat gerbang desa dan berbicara pada petugas yang sedang berjaga. Setelah berbicara sejenak dengan petugas yang berjaga, ia kembali mendekati dua temannya yang lain.

"Aku akan melapor ke kantor _Hokage_. Kalian berdua pergilah ke tempat para tetua desa dan laporkan hasil misi kita," ujarnya pada dua _shinobi _bertopeng _anbu _yang lain. Sedetik kemudian, dua _shinobi_ itu menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia pun kemudian mulai berjalan menuju kantor _Hokage_ untuk melaporkan misinya yang berjalan sukses.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali berbelok ke arah di mana rumah mungilnya berada. Namun apa boleh buat, ia harus segera melaporkan hasil misi tingkat S yang baru saja ia selesaikan bersama dua rekan _anbu-_nya yang lain. Misi ini sangat penting karena misi ini adalah misi penentuan untuk mengembalikan status dan nama baiknya setelah semua hal yang ia lakukan di masa lalu.

Setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan sambil melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk desa, ia sampai di depan kantor _Hokage_. Ia berjalan santai menuju ruang _Hokage_ keenam. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat menanggapi sapaan dari beberapa _shinobi_ yang berpapasan dengannya yang sudah melepaskan topeng _anbu_ yang sedari tadi ia pakai.

**_Tok tok tok_**

"Masuk." Terdengar jawaban dari dalam yang mempersilahkan ia untuk masuk. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan segera masuk ke ruang _Hokage_.

"Ah, _teme_! Kau sudah pulang? Wah, dari mana kau belajar sopan santun seperti itu? Biasanya kau selalu masuk ke ruanganku tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu atau kau datang dari jendela," sosok pria berambut pirang yang duduk di hadapannya langsung mengoceh saat tahu siapa yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya.

"_Urusai_! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, _dobe_," ujar pria yang dipanggil _teme_ itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat lelah dan dalam _mood_ yang tidak ingin beradu argumen dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan pria kuning di hadapannya, Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto, yang sekarang memegang jabatan sebagai _rokudaime hokage,_ hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban dari sahabat sekaligus mantan rekan setimnya itu. Ia paham dengan keadaan Sasuke sekarang yang mungkin dalam keadaan sangat lelah mengingat misi yang ia berikan padanya adalah misi tingkat S.

"Lalu bagaimana laporan misi kalian?" tanya Naruto yang memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang sahabat.

Sasuke meletakkan sebuah gulungan ke atas meja kerja Naruto. "Aku sudah menuliskan semuanya di situ. Aku juga sudah menyuruh Genji dan Kubo untuk melaporkan misi ini pada tetua desa," jawab Sasuke sambil menyebut _codename anbu_ dua rekan setimnya dalam misi itu.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu membaca gulungan yang tadi Sasuke berikan padanya. "Baiklah, sepertinya misi kalian berjalan dengan sukses," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Ia lalu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berbalik. "Laporanku sudah selesai, aku—"

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Naruto. "Siapa bilang sudah selesai? Masih ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," sambung Naruto.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dengan kedua _onyx_-nya. Ingin sekali ia memakai _genjutsu _untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan segera kabur dari ruangan itu. Tapi ia tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aku sudah mengajukan permohonan pada para tetua desa tentang pengembalian nama baikmu dan klanmu, juga promosi untukmu. Aku ingin mengangkatmu sebagai ketua _anbu_," jelas Naruto singkat. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terpatri di bibirnya.

Kedua _onyx _Sasuke membelalak lebar. "Kau gila?! Aku hanya mengajukan pembersihan nama klanku setelah misi ini selesai. Aku tidak berniat untuk memiliki posisi penting di desa ini. Masih diiizinkan tinggal di sini saja sudah lebih dari cukup," ujar Sasuke. Ia memelankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

Tanpa diduga, Naruto tertawa lepas mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar kau berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu, _teme_," tukas Naruto yang masih tenggelam dalam tawanya.

"Tch!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Tidak, _teme_. Kau pantas mendapatkan itu. Aku tahu selama ini kau berusaha untuk mengembalikan nama baik klanmu dengan menerima banyak misi penting untuk melindungi desa agar para tetua percaya padamu. Aku mengajukan promosi itu bukan hanya karena aku adalah sahabatmu, tapi hal itu aku lakukan sebagai bentuk apresiasiku sebagai seorang _hokage_ pada salah satu ninja terbaik di desa ini," Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui bahwa perkataan Naruto sedikit banyak menghangatkan hatinya.

"Ah, kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang dan menemui keluargamu, kan, _teme_?" Naruto bertanya sambil membungkuk ke bawah meja kerjanya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu.

Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena ia masih bertahan dengan posisinya tadi. Setelah beberapa saat bertahan dengan posisi itu, Naruto meletakkan beberapa gulungan kecil ke atas meja kerjanya. "Tapi sebelum itu, dengan sangat menyesal aku harus mengatakan kalau ada satu misi lagi yang harus kau lakukan,_ teme_," ujar Naruto ringan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke yang tadinya mengira ia sudah bisa kembali pulang, langsung menunjukkan aura gelap setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Misi apa lagi, _dobe_?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Tenang dulu, _teme_. Ini misi yang sangat mudah dan kau bisa melakukannya sambil berjalan pulang," ujar Naruto. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, menunggu penjelasan dari sahabat pirangnya itu. "Ambillah gulungan-gulungan ini dan berikan pada orang yang namanya tertulis di gulungan itu. Mereka akan memberikan beberapa barang yang diperlukan Sakura untuk penelitiannya. Sebenarnya misi ini kuberikan untuk Sakura, tapi mengingat kau yang tidak mengizinkan Sakura melakukan misi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, makanya aku mengalihkan misi ini padamu, _teme_," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kalau cuma misi seperti ini, kenapa tidak kau serahkan pada _shinobi_ yang lain?" ketus Sasuke.

"Meskipun terlihat mudah, tapi barang-barang yang harus kau bawa itu sangat penting. Aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya pada _shinobi_ yang lain, _teme_. Apa kau ingin melihat Sakura mengamuk saat mengetahui barang-barang penting untuk penelitiannya rusak?" tanya Naruto sambil bergidik ngeri. "Membayangkannya saja aku tidak mau," lanjutnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dengan gerakan malas ia mengambil tujuh gulungan yang ada di atas meja kerja Naruto. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu.

"_Teme_! Kau harus menemuiku terlebih dahulu di rumahku sebelum pulang! Ada yang ingin kuserahkan pada Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto sebelum Sasuke menutup pintu ruangannya. Entahlah Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti saat ini Naruto sangat senang karena ia berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu kesal bukan main. "Nah, Sakura-_chan_ … selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu," tukas Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut. Ia benar-benar kesal pada misi yang diberikan Naruto. Memang benar bahwa ia bisa melakukan misi itu sambil berjalan pulang, tapi hal itu membuat ia harus menunda sebentar keinginannya untuk segera sampai ke rumah. Sasuke melirik ke gulungan pertama yang ia bawa, tertulis nama Nara Shikamaru di gulungan itu.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih pelan. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke kediaman keluarga Nara.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Sasuke sampai di depan rumah Shikamaru. Ia melihat seorang wanita berambut kuning keemasan sedang menyapu halaman rumah itu.

"Sasuke? Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" Temari yang menyadari kedatangan Sasuke segera menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya.

"Temari-_san_, apa suamimu ada di rumah?" Sasuke berkata setelah ia memasuki halaman rumah Shikamaru.

"Ada, dia sedang bermain dengan Kazuto-_kun_ di rumah. Masuklah dulu, akan kupanggilkan Shikamaru," ujar Temari ramah.

Sasuke lalu mengikuti langkah Temari yang menuju ke dalam rumah mereka. Namun Sasuke berkata untuk menunggu di luar saja saat Temari menyuruhnya masuk.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah kembali?" suara baritone milik Shikamaru terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Ia berbalik menghadap Shikamaru dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, ia menyerahkan gulungan yang tertulis nama pria itu.

"Naruto menyuruhku memberikan gulungan itu padamu dan mengambil barang titipan Sakura," jelas Sasuke. Ia tidak memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan kesayangannya saat berbicara dengan orang lain, mengingat saat ini Naruto adalah seorang _Hokage_. Ia hanya memakai panggilan itu saat sedang berbicara pada Naruto saja.

"Ah … ya, sebentar." Shikamaru lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya, sepertinya mengambil barang titipan Sakura. Tidak lama kemudian Shikamaru kembali menemui Sasuke yang masih setia menunggu di depan pintu. "Ini…." Shikamaru menyerahkan sekantong plastik hitam yang Sasuke tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku pamit," ujar Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pagar rumah Shikamaru.

"Ah … Selamat atas promosimu sebagai ketua _anbu_, Sasuke," tukas Shikamaru.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Shikamaru. "Itu belum pasti. Tapi … terima kasih," ujar Sasuke. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke rumah seseorang yang menjadi tujuan selanjutnya. Sasuke melihat gulungan berikutnya, tertera nama Akimichi Chouji di sana. Sasuke dengan langkah malas menuju ke rumah teman seangkatannya itu.

"Sasuke! Kaukah itu?" Suara Chouji terdengar menggelegar dari kejauhan. Tampak Chouji sedang memotong kayu di samping rumahnya.

"Naruto menyuruhku untuk memberikan gulungan ini padamu," ujar Sasuke tanpa basa basi saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Chouji.

"Aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Kukira kau tidak bisa kembali dari misi itu hari ini," tukas Chouji. Entah kenapa dia terdengar sangat senang. "Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan barang yang dititipkan Sakura untukmu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi harus menunggu Chouji yang sedang masuk ke rumahnya, mengambil barang titipan Sakura. _'Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura? Kenapa dia menitipkan barang-barang penelitiannya secara _random_ seperti ini?'_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke. Ini…." Chouji menyerahkan kantong plastic yang lumayan besar dan berat pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa kewalahan membawa kantung yang baru saja diberikan Chouji.

"Nanti juga saat di rumah kau akan tahu, Sasuke. Nah, pergilah. Kau masih harus mengambil barang yang lain, kan?" ujar Chouji.

Sasuke sedikit kesal mendengar perkataan Chouji. Terdengar seperti Chouji sedang mengusirnya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Chouji.

"Sial! Baru dua barang sudah menyusahkan seperti ini!" gerutu Sasuke di tengah perjalanannya menuju tujuan selanjutnya. Ia melirik gulungan yang tertulis nama Sai di atasnya.

"Sasuke!"

Lagi, Sasuke mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia lalu mencari dari mana asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Saat ia menoleh ke kiri, ia melihat Lee dan Tenten sedang berjalan ke arahnya. _'Setidaknya dewi fortuna masih berpihak padaku,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kapan kau kembali?" tanya Tenten saat mereka telah berada di hadapan Sasuke. "Wah, sepertinya bawaanmu banyak juga," lanjutnya.

"Baru saja. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan kalian. Ini…." ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan dua gulungan pada Lee dan Tenten.

"Ah, ya! Kau mau mengambil h— hmmpph!" Lee tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Tenten langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ya, kami sudah menunggu kau mengambil barang titipan Sakura, Sasuke," ucap Tenten. Ia lalu melepas bungkaman tangannya pada mulut Lee setelah memberi tatapan tajam pada pemuda itu.

"Kau kejam sekali Tenten. Kalau kau terus seperti itu, tidak ada pria yang mau menikahimu— _Ittai_!" Kali ini perkataan Lee terpotong karena jeritan kesakitannya akibat pukulan telak dari Tenten di kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Tenten membuka sebuah gulungan yang dibawanya. Ia lalu membentuk sebuah segel dan dua buah kotak kecil keluar dari kepulan asap. "Ini barang titipan Sakura," tukas Tenten sambil menyerahkan dua kotak kecil itu pada Sasuke. Namun, sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat Sasuke yang tidak berkata apa-apa.

_'Kenapa aku tidak menggunakan cara yang dilakukan Tenten barusan?' _batin Sasuke. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak memikirkan cara untuk membawa barang sebanyak itu dengan menyimpannya dalam gulungan. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia langsung teringat bahwa ia tidak membawa gulungan kosong.

"Bisakah kau menyegelnya dalam gulungan itu lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, ya! Kau pasti kesusahan membawanya." Tenten lalu kembali menyegel kedua kotak itu ke dalam gulungan yang ia bawa seperti semula. "Kenapa kau tidak menyegel barang-barang itu dalam gulungan saja?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku tidak bawa gulungan kosong," jawab Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali aku juga tidak punya gulungan kosong. Tapi setidaknya punyaku dan Lee tidak membebanimu," tukas Tenten.

"Hn." Sasuke lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke rumah Sai setelah menerima gulungan berisi barang titipan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Semoga kau menyukai— _Ittaaaaaiii_!"

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan saat berbalik dan melihat Lee yang dipukul Tenten. _'Kenapa mereka tidak menikah saja?'_ batin Sasuke. Hei! Sejak kapan kau mengurusi urusan orang lain, Sasuke?

"Sial! Masih ada gulungan untuk Kiba dan Shino. Ke mana aku harus mencari mereka?" gumam Sasuke kesal. Tangan kirinya sedikit pegal karena membawa bungkusan yang diberikan Chouji. Bungkusan itu benar-benar berat.

"Guk!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara anjing dan sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu.

"Akamaru! Kenapa kau tidak sabar begitu?" suara cempreng milik Inuzuka Kiba terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Heh? Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kiba yang berhasil mengejar Akamaru yang sedang menggesekkan kepalanya di kaki kiri Sasuke. "Wah, wah … ternyata kau sedang mengejar Sasuke, ya, Akamaru?"

"Guk!"

"Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu—"

"Aaa … kau ingin mengambil barang titipan Sakura, kan? Untung aku membawanya," Kiba memotong perkataan Sasuke. Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar perkataan Kiba.

_'Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu kalau aku akan menemui mereka satu-persatu,'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Guk!" Suara gonggongan Akamaru membuat Sasuke menatap anjing putih itu. Akamaru menyerahkan bungkusan kecil pada Sasuke. Secara tidak sadar, Sasuke menghela napasnya lega melihat kecilnya bungkusan yang diberikan Akamaru. Ia lalu membelai kepala Akamaru pelan sambil menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

"Ah, apa kau tahu di mana Shino, Kiba? Aku juga harus menyerahkan gulungan yang diberikan Naruto padanya," Sasuke bertanya pada Kiba yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam jaketnya.

"Eh? Shino dari tadi ada di sampingmu, Sasuke. Barang yang diberikan Akamaru barusan itu barang milik Shino," jawab Kiba enteng. "Ah, dapat!" Namun Kiba langsung prihatin saat melihat aura kelam milik Shino menguar dari pria itu, karena sedari tadi tidak dianggap keberadaannya oleh Sasuke.

"Ah, ini gulungan milikmu, Shino," Sasuke menyerahkan gulungan milik Shino. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak enak hati pada Shino, tapi sifat Uchiha-nya tidak mengijinkan ia untuk menunjukkan hal itu.

"Hmm," jawab Shino pelan sambil menerima gulungan miliknya, masih dengan aura kelam yang menyelimuti dirinya. _Poor_ Shino!

Kiba hanya tertawa canggung melihat percakapan antara Sasuke dan Shino yang sangat singkat. Ia lalu menyerahkan bungkusan kecil pada Sasuke. "Ini barang yang dititipkan Sakura padaku."

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sasuke! Selamat atas promosimu menjadi ketua _anbu_!" seru Kiba dari kejauhan. Tampak Shino yang mengangkat tangan kanannya sejenak, pertanda ia juga mengucapkan selamat pada Sasuke.

"Guk!" Akamaru juga tidak mau ketinggalan menyampaikan selamat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik sejenak menghadap Kiba, Shino dan Akamaru. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediaman Sai. Meskipun tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap, Kiba dan Shino tahu bahwa Sasuke menghargai ucapan selamat mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita muda berambut merah muda tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur rumahnya itu. "Sudah lewat tengah hari, apa Sasuke-_kun_ belum kembali dari misi, ya? Kenapa lama sekali?" Sosok wanita muda bernama Uchiha Sakura itu bergumam di tengah kegiatan memasaknya.

**_Tok tok tok_**

Kegiatannya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. "Ah, mungkin itu Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya senang. Ia menghentikan sejenak kegiatan masaknya dan segera berjalan ke depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"_Okaeri_— Eh?" Perkataan Sakura terhenti saat ia tak melihat sosok sang suami seperti perkiraannya. Sebaliknya ia melihat dua orang _shinobi_ tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa beberapa barang.

"Sakura-_san_, kami membawakan barang-barang milik anda untuk keperluan penelitian. Di mana kami bisa meletakkannya?" tanya salah seorang _shinobi_ itu.

"Ah, letakkan saja di situ," Sakura berkata sambil menunjuk lantai _genkan_ rumahnya. Kedua _shinobi_ itu lalu meletakkan barang-barang itu di lantai. "_Arigatou ne_, aku sangat terbantu," ujar Sakura.

"_Dou itashimashite_. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Sakura-_san_," ujar _shinobi_ yang satunya lagi.

"_Ha'i_."

Sakura lalu menutup pintu setelah kedua _shinobi_ itu pergi. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tangisan putranya dari lantai atas. Buru-buru ia melangkah ke lantai atas sampai-sampai ia menyenggol salah satu bungkusan yang baru saja di letakkan oleh kedua _shinobi_ itu dan membuat barang-barang itu jatuh. Tanpa peduli dengan barang yang berserakan akibat senggolannya, Sakura langsung menuju lantai atas untuk menenangkan sang buah hati.

.

.

.

"Tch! Masih dua gulungan lagi," Sasuke menggerutu pelan saat ia melihat dua gulungan yang tersisa. Sasuke lalu menghentikan langkahnya saat ia telah berada di depan toko bunga Yamanaka.

**_Kriiing_**

Terdengar bunyi lonceng kecil di pintu masuk toko saat Sasuke masuk.

"_Irashai_— Sasuke-_kun_?" Yamanaka Ino terkejut saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang membawa beberapa bungkusan memasuki toko bunganya. Ia lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke untuk meletakkan barang bawaannya. Pria itu terlihat kelelahan.

"Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Naruto menyuruhku memberikan gulungan ini pada Sai dan mengambil barang titipan Sakura. Bisa kau berikan pada Sai dan segera menyerahkan barang itu padaku?" tukas Sasuke yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"A-ah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar. Kau duduklah dulu," ujar Ino. Ia lalu meletakkan sebuah kursi di dekat Sasuke dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menemui Sai. "Sai-_kun_? Kau di dalam?" Ino mengetuk ruang kerja suaminya sebelum memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai yang sedang membungkus sesuatu di tengah ruangan.

"Sasuke sudah datang menjemput 'itu'. Kau sudah selesai membungkusnya, kan?" tanya Ino.

"Sudah," jawab Sai ringan. Ia lalu menenteng sesuatu berbentuk persegi dan berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Ino. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia menunggu di toko. Dia tampak sangat kelelahan," jawab Ino.

"Wajar saja, dia baru saja selesai menjalankan misi penting," ujar Sai.

"Ah, aku ingin merangkaikan beberapa bunga untuknya. Kau bicaralah padanya dan ulur sedikit waktu untukku, _ne_?"

"Err … Aku tidak yakin, tapi akan kuusahakan," ucap Sai sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan. Ia lalu berjalan ke tempat Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya. "Hai, Sasuke," ujarnya saat ia sudah berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku ke sini ingin mengambil barang titipan Sakura," Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan berbalik menghadap Sai.

"Ya, aku sudah membungkusnya," Sai menyodorkan benda berbentuk persegi yang lumayan besar itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap malas pada benda yang diberikan Sai. "Jangan katakan kalau ini lukisanmu?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Aku sudah memberi tali pada ujung-ujungnya. Jadi kau bisa membawanya di punggungmu," Sai memberi saran.

Sasuke memandang remeh pada tali itu, namun sedetik kemudian benda itu sudah berada di punggungnya. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk mengikatkan tali pada benda itu agar tidak terjatuh dari punggungnya.

"Aku pamit dulu," Sasuke berkata setelah ia yakin benda itu sudah terikat dengan benar di punggungnya.

"Ah, tunggu dulu!" cegah Sai.

Sasuke berbalik, kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat Sai yang kebingungan mencari kata-kata untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"_Nani_?"

"Err.…"

"Sasuke-_kun_, bawa juga buket bunga ini bersamamu." Ino datang dengan sebuket mawar putih dan _pink_ di tangannya.

Sasuke memandang malas kedua _aquamarine_ milik Ino. _'Kenapa si pirang ini malah menambah beban bawaanku?'_ keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyerahkannya sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Mou_, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau tidak sopan! Aku memberi buket bunga itu padamu untuk kau serahkan pada Sakura. Dia pasti akan senang menerimanya," tukas Ino riang.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. "Kalau begitu aku pamit. Terima kasih atas bunganya," ucap Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka.

"_Ittai_!" Sai mengaduh pelan saat Ino menyikut tulang rusuknya.

"Dasar payah! Kalau aku tidak langsung datang tadi, Sasuke pasti langsung pulang," tukas Ino sambil bertolak pinggang.

Sai hanya bisa tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Kautahu kalau aku sulit bersosialisasi, kan, Ino-_chan_? Apalagi jika lawan bicaraku itu Sasuke," ujar Sai.

"_Ha'i … ha'i_, yang penting kau tidak canggung kalau berbicara padaku, kan?"

"Tentu saja, _Hime-sama_," tukas Sai. Ia mendekat ke arah istri pirangnya itu dan memeluk pinggul Ino. Kejadian selanjutnya, kalian bisa memikirkannya sendiri. :)

.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang berada di depan rumah milik pemimpin _Konohagakure_ saat ini. Ya, ia sedang berada di depan kediaman Namikaze Naruto.

**_Tok tok tok_**.

Sebenarnya, dari sudut hati Sasuke yang paling dalam, ia ingin sekali mendobrak pintu rumah Naruto, saking kesalnya ia pada sahabat berisiknya itu. Hari sudah sore dan matahari akan kembali ke peraduannya, tapi Sasuke sama sekali belum menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mungilnya sejak ia kembali dari misi. Ia sudah tidak sabar menemui dua orang yang saat ini menjadi sosok paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"-_kun_? Sasuke-_kun_?"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat ia mendengar suara lembut milik seseorang. Tampak sosok anggun Hinata yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah, apa Naruto sudah pulang?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

"Naruto-_kun_ sedang mandi. Sasuke-_kun_ masuklah dulu, aku akan memanggil Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata.

Seketika muncul empat siku di dahi Sasuke mendengar perkataan Hinata. _'_Baka dobe_! Berani sekali dia bersantai saat dia memberiku misi menyebalkan seperti ini!' _gerutu Sasuke, dalam hati tentunya. Mau tidak mau Sasuke menuruti perkataan Hinata untuk masuk ke kediaman keluarga Namikaze itu terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, Hikaru-_chan_! Kau ingin digendong Sasuke-_jisan_, ya? Tapi tidak boleh, saat ini Sasuke-_jisan _tidak bisa menggendongmu," Hinata berkata pada putranya saat ia dan Sasuke sudah berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Tampak Hikaru yang mencoba menggapai Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hikaru. Ia jadi teringat dengan sosok malaikat kecil yang mungkin saat ini sedang menunggunya di rumah. Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang menggendong Hikaru setelah menaruh barang bawaannya. "Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya. Kau panggil saja si _baka dobe_ itu," tukas Sasuke. Ia lalu meraih Hikaru dan menggendongnya. Hikaru tampak senang di dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah," ujar Hinata. Ia lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke untuk memanggil suaminya.

Sasuke sedikit terhibur dengan keberadaan Hikaru saat ia sedang menunggu Naruto selesai mandi. Hikaru terus berceloteh riang pada Sasuke dengan celotehan khas anak bayi.

"Ah, _teme_! Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Suara cempreng milik Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Dalam sekejap aura Sasuke langsung berubah hitam. Hikaru yang di dalam gendongannya langsung berkaca-kaca dan sudah akan menangis saat merasakan aura hitam milik Sasuke.

"Oi … oi, kau apakan putraku sampai mau menangis seperti ini?" Naruto langsung meraih Hikaru yang siap menangis ke dalam pelukannya. "_Teme_, hentikan aura hitam itu!" perintah Naruto. Ia lalu duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan sofa yang diduduki Sasuke sambil mengelus punggung Hikaru.

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama. Cepat serahkan benda itu padaku!" ketus Sasuke.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Hinata-_chan_ sedang mengambil barang itu," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang ia duduki dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, _teme_."

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Naruto saat mendengar tawa pelan milik sahabatnya itu.

"Oi, tenang! Aura hitammu itu bisa membuat Hikaru benar-benar menangis," ucap Naruto. Sasuke sudah akan membalas perkataan Naruto saat sosok Hinata masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini barang titipan Sakura-_chan_," Hinata berkata sambil menyerahkan kotak persegi berukuran sedang pada Sasuke.

_'Apa tidak ada barang dengan ukuran yang lebih besar lagi?'_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Namun ia tetap meraih kotak yang diberikan Hinata dan kembali mengambil barang bawaannya yang ia taruh di lantai. "Aku pulang," ujarnya singkat.

"_Teme_!" Panggilan Naruto membuat langkahnya terhenti. "Berikan gulungan itu pada Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto setelah melemparkan sebuah gulungan pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau akan tahu saat Sakura membacanya," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tch!" Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan dan berjalan keluar dari kediaman Namikaze itu dan akhirnya melangkah menuju rumah mungilnya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto di depan pintu. Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Ia terus berjalan menjauhi kediaman Naruto dengan barang-barang yang dibawanya.

"Ano … Naruto -_kun_. Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Hinata yang berdiri di samping Naruto, bertanya pada sang suami.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_. Sekali-sekali, _teme_ harus diperlakukan seperti itu," jawab Naruto. "Ayo kita masuk. Aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bermain bersama Hikaru-_chan_!" seru Naruto riang. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah sang suami yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia lalu menutup pintu rumah dan menyusul Naruto ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat ia telah berada di pekarangan rumahnya di komplek perumahan Uchiha. Ia membuka pagar rumahnya dengan sedikit bersusah payah dan melangkah menuju pintu rumah.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya saat ia telah membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang dimilikinya. Tidak terdengar balasan dari Sakura. Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. Ia buru-buru melepaskan sepatu ninjanya dan meletakkan semua barang yang ia bawa di lantai di dekat pintu masuk. Namun baru selangkah ia menapaki lantai rumahnya, kedua _onyx_-nya dibuat terkejut saat melihat bercak merah yang menghiasi lantai rumahnya. Hati Sasuke langsung mencelos saat pikiran buruk mulai menguasai otaknya.

"Sakura! Ichigo!" Sasuke berlari mencari kedua sosok itu di seluruh penjuru rumah. Ruang tamu, ruang tengah, ruang makan, dapur dan halaman belakang sudah ia telusuri. Namun tidak terlihat sosok Sakura yang sedang menggendong Ichigo, buah cinta pertamanya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Satu-satunya yang ia harapkan saat ini adalah Sakura dan Ichigo berada di kamar mereka.

**_Sreeek_**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan terburu-buru. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat Sakura yang tergeletak di lantai kamarnya. "Sakura! Hei, Sakura! Bangunlah!" Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi kanan Sakura, berusaha membangunkan sang istri.

"Engh…" Hati Sasuke langsung lega saat mendengar lenguhan Sakura dan melihat kedua _emerald_ milik sang istri perlahan memperlihatkan sinarnya. "Sasuke-_kun_? Kau sudah pulang?" Sakura langsung bangkit saat melihat Sasuke berada di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ichigo baik-baik saja, kan?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Heh? Maksudmu apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aku melihat bercak darah di lantai _genkan_," tukas Sasuke.

"Apa? Darah?!" Suara Sakura yang sedikit keras berhasil membangunkan Ichigo yang tadi tertidur nyenyak. Sakura langsung menggendong Ichigo dan menenangkannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tertidur saat tadi menenangkan Ichi-_chan_ yang menangis," jawab Sakura.

"Lalu darah yang di depan itu milik siapa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita lihat bersama-sama?" tanya Sakura. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar, masih dengan Ichigo di gendongannya. Putra pertama mereka yang mewarisi seluruh _gen_ milik Sasuke itu sudah membuka lebar matanya. Saat mereka telah sampai di _genkan_, Sakura langsung cengo melihat bercak darah yang diceritakan Sasuke tadi. Ia langsung tertawa saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Itu bukan darahku ataupun Ichi-_chan_. Itu darah orang lain yang menjadi bahan penelitianku. Sepertinya tadi aku menyenggolnya dan membuatnya berserakan seperti ini. Aku akan membereskannya nanti," tukas Sakura. Ia tersenyum simpul pada Sasuke.

"Bahan penelitian? Aku menaruh bahan penelitian milikmu di dekat pintu masuk, bukan di situ," Sasuke lalu menunjuk ke arah barang bawaannya tadi.

"Heh? Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua itu?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya saat melihat barang bawaan milik Sasuke.

"Tentu saja dari teman-teman seangkatan kita! Naruto memberiku misi untuk menyerahkan beberapa gulungan pada mereka. Sebagai gantinya mereka akan memberikan barang titipanmu untuk keperluan penelitian. Makanya aku tidak langsung pulang saat kembali dari misiku di luar desa," jelas Sasuke. Ia mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak benar sekarang.

"Aku tidak menitipkan barang-barang itu pada mereka, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku meminta bantuan beberapa _shinobi_ untuk membawa barang-barang penelitianku dari ruang kerjaku di rumah sakit," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk tumpukan barang di lantai rumahnya.

"Jadi, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Sasuke geram. Ia lalu teringat sesuatu yang diberikan Naruto sebelum pulang. "Ini, Naruto menyuruhku memberikannya padamu. Mungkin dia mengatakan sesuatu di dalamnya." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kecil padanya.

Sakura menatap heran sang suami, namun ia tetap menerima gulungan itu dan membukanya. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa pelan setelah membaca apa yang tertulis di dalam gulungan itu. Sasuke yang penasaran merebut gulungan itu dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

_"_Mission success_! Sampaikan ucapan selamat kami pada _teme_, Sakura-_chan_. Semua barang-barang itu hadiah kecil dari kami untuk ulangtahun Sasuke dan jabatan barunya sebagai ketua _anbu.

Sign,

Rokudaime Hokage_"_

"Kau baru saja dikerjai oleh seluruh teman-teman seangkatan kita, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Dikerjai?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada dingin dan dalam.

"Kau pasti tidak ingat kalau hari ini, hari ulangtahunmu, kan? _Tanjoubi Omedeto_, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mematung mendengar perkataan Sakura. Entah kenapa otak jeniusnya sangat lambat memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. "Jadi, seharian ini _dobe_ menyuruhku untuk mengambil barang-barang yang dia bilang hadiah itu dengan usahaku sendiri?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang benar-benar dingin.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sudahlah … Maksud Naruto dan teman-teman kan baik. Mereka ingin memberimu hadiah kecil untuk ulangtahunmu dan jabatan barumu sebagai ketua _anbu_," Sakura berkata sambil mengelus punggung Sasuke.

Seketika emosi yang tadi membuncah di hati Sasuke hilang begitu saja mendapatkan perlakuan lembut istrinya. Ia lalu melirik Ichigo yang sedari tadi terus mengulurkan tangannya, seperti ingin digendong.

"Sepertinya Ichi-_chan_ ingin kau gendong, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura. Ia lalu memberikan Ichigo pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menikmati sentuhan jari-jari kecil milik Ichigo yang memegang pipinya. Rasanya benar-benar tenang.

"Ah, aku jadi merasa iri pada teman-teman. Mereka memikirkan hal manis seperti itu, sedangkan aku tidak bisa memberimu hal yang spesial," ujar Sakura. Sasuke melemparkan tatapan protes saat Sakura mengucapkan kata 'manis' pada ucapannya. "Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan banyak masakan serba tomat kesukaanmu. Kau pasti merindukan masakanku, kan?" lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Kau mengejutkanku, Sakura!"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Sakura berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang berada di gendongan Sasuke. "Ichi-_chan_, ayo katakan _kaachan_," Sakura berbicara pada Ichigo yang terus berceloteh riang.

"Ichigo sudah bisa memanggilmu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Sudah dua kali dia memanggilku _kaachan_," Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Ayo Ichi-_chan_, katakan _kaachan_," ulang Sakura.

Ichigo tampak menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Touchan_!" ujarnya sambil menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan kembali berceloteh. Sasuke dan Sakura seketika mematung mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

Sakura langsung histeris saat ia sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kau dengar itu, Sasuke-_kun_? Dia memanggilmu_ touchan_!" seru Sakura senang. Ichigo hanya memandang bingung ke arah ibunya yang berteriak histeris dan ayahnya yang masih mematung menatapnya.

"_Kaachan_! _Touchan_!" celoteh Ichigo riang. Ia lalu menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Sakura yang mendengar celoteh Ichigo langsung menggendong Ichigo dan memeluk erat putranya itu. "Anak pintar!" ujarnya senang. Tapi ia terdiam saat melihat Sasuke yang masih mematung. "Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa kau menangis?" Sakura bertanya saat ia melihat setetes cairan bening mengalir dari _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap Sakura dan Ichigo yang berada di hadapannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terlalu senang mendapat banyak hadiah berharga hari ini," ujar Sasuke tulus. Ia lalu tersenyum hangat pada Sakura dan Ichigo. "_Arigatou na_, Sakura," Sasuke berkata sambil memeluk Sakura dan Ichigo yang berada di gendongan Sakura bersamaan.

"_Iie_, akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untukku dan Ichi-_chan_," balas Sakura.

"Dan terima kasih untuk jagoan ayah yang sudah memberikan_ surprise_ hari ini," ucap Sasuke pada Ichigo. Ia mengecup kening Ichigo lembut. Perkataan Sasuke hanya dibalas celotehan riang dari si kecil Ichigo. Sasuke dan Sakura kembali tertawa mendengar celotehan lucu milik Ichigo.

Kini Sasuke semakin bersyukur bahwa Sakura dan teman-temannya berhasil menariknya dari kegelapan yang pernah melanda hatinya dulu. Jika saat itu ia tidak kembali ke desa dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura, mungkin sekarang ia akan menjadi orang yang paling menderita di seluruh dunia. Tapi syukurlah, ia memilih jalan yang benar hingga menjadikannya orang yang paling bahagia di dunia karena bisa memiliki Sakura, Ichigo dan teman-teman yang selalu memikirkannya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

_Mission Success_! :)

Namikaze Naruto

* * *

**Kamus Author :**

Urusai! = Berisik!

Ittai! = Sakit!

Okaeri (Okaerinasai) = Selamat datang kembali

Genkan = area pintu masuk yang berfungsi sebagai tempat untuk melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal yang digunakan khusus untuk di dalam rumah

Arigatou ne/na = Terima kasih

Dou itashimashite = Sama-sama / Terima kasih kembali

Irashai (irashaimasse) = Selamat datang

Nani? = Apa?

Jisan/Ojisan = Paman

Tadaima = Aku pulang

* * *

**Author's note :**

Selamat mengulang tanggal dan bulan lahir buat adik iparku, Uchiha Sasuke~~~ *nebar _confetti_ sambil nyodorin _cake_ tomat* \\^o^/  
Jangan kabur lagi dari desa ya, adik iparku ... rukun-rukun sama adikku, Sakura-_chan_...

Cepet nikah *aku sama Itachi_-koi_ nunggu undangannya loh*, trus cepet punya anak biar klan Uchiha kembali bangkit...  
Jangan nyakitin Sakura-_chan_ lagi, klo ga ntar kutendang loh #plaakk

Oke cukup ucapan selamat ultah buat Sasu-_chan..._

Fict ini aq dedikasikan buat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini dan juga untuk meramaikan event BTC III yg masih berlangsung...  
Yang baca fict ini, ikutan BTC III juga yuk ... masih ada waktu sampai tanggal 31 Juli looh *promosi* ;)

Ah, fict ini sebenernya kado ultah juga buat my best** Summer Dash** a.k.a **Putri Monoarfa** ... Tapi terlalu terlambat, jadi fict ini juga kubuat khusus untukmu dear :*

*maap telat banget* hiks...

Kalian pasti ngerasa adegan SasuSaku-nya kurang, kan? Aku juga...  
Tp aq punya alesan kok, ini kan fict bwt ultah Sasuke, jd porsinya emang banyak _scene_ Sasukenya ;))

Akhir kata, _mind to give me ur feedback_? (kritik, saran,_ flame_, etc)

Sign,

CyeDessy ^^

**23072013**


End file.
